


The Witness

by Missy



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Longing, Monologue, Post-Canon, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her power is growing, and Jareth can only stand by and watch from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayfarers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarers/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Trick or Treat '14!

She’s growing taller.

They always seem to get taller, after they come into their power. Somehow they grow queenly and stiff, the way they hold themselves, as if they’re walking on air.

I could do better than that. I might have given her wings if she begged prettily enough. Sweets, gowns; a throne made of gold. Oh, I could have given the little fool anything she wanted.

But she wouldn’t beg. Not sweet Sarah. How could she be happy without the worries of their world dragging her down? 

But she is happy – happy and proud. 

She chose mortality. She’s beyond my reach unless she wishes me there.

So I’ll turn my head, return to my own life. My world won’t stop turning for a mere slip of a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Labyrinth** , all of whom are the property of the **Jim Henson Company**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of the Berne Convention.


End file.
